Hospital Visit
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson visits Morgan after the events in "The Devil And D.B. Russell." SOME SPOILERS!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 14x01, The Devil And D.B. Russell!**

**This story kind of wrote itself. I think Jackson practically adopted Morgan the moment they met, so I wondered what he might say or do after the events in the 14****th**** season première. I had to write it. Of course, this does contain spoilers, so you have been warned. Please read and review!**

Hushed voices and beeping could be heard as Jackson and Greg walked the hospital hallway. Jackson didn't know specifically what happened - he just knew his mama was hurt and had to stay in the hospital to fix her owie.

Jackson knew something was wrong when Greg came to pick him up from Mrs. Barbara's. Normally, he smiled and couldn't wait to be with Jackson. Today, he was sad, and Jackson didn't know why. Greg told him that something happened to his mama Morgan. Jackson's eyes widened and he frowned. "Is mama okay?"

"She's going to be," Greg assured him. "She's got a really bad owie and has to stay in the hospital for a few days. But she is okay."

Now Jackson and Greg were walking to Morgan's hospital room. The little boy looked at all the people and machines, wondering if they were taking care of his mama.

A smiling African-American woman wearing scrubs walked up to them. "Is this Jackson?"

Greg smiled. "Yes, this is him. Jacks, this is Iris. She's a nurse, and she's been helping to take care of mama."

"Hi," Jackson whispered.

"Hi," Iris said with a warm smile. "Your mom has told me about you. And she's right, you are a very handsome young man."

Jackson smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Patting Greg's shoulder, she said, "I'll see you later."

Greg smiled as Iris walked away. As they got closer, Jackson saw Conrad sitting on Morgan's bed. Greg held Jackson's hand and pushed the door open wider.

Morgan looked over and smiled. "Hey, sweet pea!"

"Mama!" Jackson shouted. He was about to run to her bedside when Greg stopped him.

"Easy," Greg said. "She's still sore."

Morgan felt tired, but knew she would be okay now that Jackson was there. She smiled at Jackson. "I got an owie, but I'm getting better."

"Is it like when I fell at da playground?"

Greg smiled softly at his son's innocence. "Not quite."

"I hurt my back," Morgan explained. "And I'm still very sore, but I'm getting better."

Conrad lifted Jackson into his arms. "Your mama's still sore, but you can blow her a kiss." Jackson smiled and blew Morgan a kiss.

Morgan couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. "I caught that, sweetie. If you want, you can sit down here." She patted a spot on the bed. Conrad carefully sat Jackson down.

Jackson saw the nasal cannula giving Morgan extra oxygen. "What's dat?"

"This is to help me breathe a little better," Morgan said with a soft smile.

"It doesn't hurt?"

Morgan smiled. "No, sweetie. It's helping me so I don't hurt too much."

Jackson studied Morgan. "Mama, does your owie still hurt?"

"A little," she said with a nod. "But it's not as bad as it could have been, so I'm going to feel better before you know it. And your daddy has said he's going to take care of me." She smiled at Greg.

"You can help, Jacks," Greg said. "You can make her peanut butter sandwiches, and tell her stories, and maybe I'll even make some banana pancakes for you both."

Morgan's eyes sparkled as she smiled at Jackson. "Yeah! And pretty soon, I'll be able to play and maybe even take you trick-or-treating."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Yeah! Mrs. Barbara finished my costume. I gunna be a pirate!"

"You are?" Morgan smiled at the innocent, beautiful boy she adored.

"You're going to have to come by my office then," Conrad said. "I expect to see some pictures."

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled at Conrad. "An' you can come over an' have some pancakes too!"

Greg and Conrad laughed softly. Jackson smiled, then turned to Morgan. "Mama, were you scared when you got your owie?"

Morgan sighed, thinking of how Brass' daughter was truly too far gone to ever get help. "Yeah, I was very scared. I didn't know what happened. And I didn't know if I'd be okay. But I _am._" She took Jackson's hand. "I'm going to be okay."

Jackson looked at the heart monitor on Morgan's finger. "What's dis?"

"That's a heart rate monitor," Greg explained. "It helps the doctors see how someone's heart is working."

"Is yours working good, mama?"

"Yes, it is. And I know it all looks big and scary, but they're helping the doctors fix my owie."

Jackson pouted and nodded. "Dat's good." He frowned and looked at Morgan. "Mama, I scared."

Morgan cupped Jackson's cheek in her hand as Greg put his arm around him. "I know," Morgan said. "I was scared too. But we're okay. And I'm getting better, so my owie won't hurt anymore."

Jackson's wide brown eyes met Morgan's. "You really okay?"

Fighting back tears, Morgan smiled. "I am. And I know it's scary, but I will be okay."

Greg fought back tears of his own. "Yeah. You remember when I told you that scars can mean you are much stronger than whatever tried to hurt you." Jackson nodded. "Well, your mama is very strong. And she's getting better." He smiled at Morgan, remembering how scared he was when she was missing and how worried he was when he and Conrad found her after she'd been shot.

Conrad rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "Your daddy's right." He smiled with relief and pride at his daughter, regretting sending her into the ambush with Ellie and Matthew.

Raising Jackson's chin with her fingertips to look into his eyes, Morgan smiled. "It's okay to be scared. Remember when we watched The Wizard Of Oz, and you were so scared for Toto? And even though Dorothy was scared, she didn't give up?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I didn't give up either. And I got an owie, but I am getting better." Looking at her husband and father, Morgan smiled with relief. "I'm going to be better, and I'll be home and much better very soon."

"Promise?" Jackson asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Ignoring the pain of her injury, Morgan slowly sat up. "I promise." She wrapped her arms around her son, just needing to hold him close.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Morgan. "Easy," Greg whispered when he heard Morgan wince in pain.

"It's okay," Morgan said. Greg and Conrad smiled, knowing she really was okay.

Jackson pulled away and smiled. "I glad you gunna be okay, mama. I don't like you having an owie."

"Oh, me neither, sweet pea. But I'll be okay."

"Yeah, you be okay. An' I help take care of you."

Morgan smiled at the family she loved. She knew she would be just fine as long as she had them. "Thank you, honey."

"An' I can make you a peanut butter sammich. I can put bananas on it if you want, but daddy has to cut dem."

"Deal," Greg said with a warm smile.

Even though she still hurt and had painkillers in her system, Morgan couldn't help but smile knowing her son just wanted to help her get better.

Conrad squeezed Morgan's hand. "And I think we should avoid hospitals for a while."

"Yeah," Greg said. Morgan smiled.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Dis place is so big!"

Morgan laughed softly. "I know. But everyone here is doing a good job."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, but dey got a very impotant job taking care of you."

A tear fell down Morgan's cheek. "Thank you, sweet pea."

"Don't be sad," Jackson said as he wiped Morgan's tear. "You get better."

Morgan smiled with love at her beautiful son. "Yes, I will."

**The End.**


End file.
